The Business of Misery
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: [Songfic] While at a premiere with Jake, Miley sees Michaela once again and remembers how she stole Jake away from her. JILEY ONESHOT


**Title: Misery Business**

**Author: Me**

**Fandom: Hannah Montana**

**Pairing: Miley/Jake/Michaela **

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **

**MILEY'S POV**

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

You know what, you had once thought you had won, but boy were you wrong. I was on to you like mud on a pig and I knew your every move. You tried and tried to take him from me, even though we were supposedly "just friends". Well you know what Michaela, you may have an okay voice, some fans, and an average body, but you know what one thing you don't have: _Jake Ryan._

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

You once said that you two would last forever. If I remember correctly you said, "Jichaela forever!" with this sickening smile on your face. Hey Michaela, since when does forever mean eight months anyway? The definition of forever is the longest period of time, for an eternity. Yeah, eight months doesn't quite match up now does it? It made me so happy that you thought I was so annoying and disgusting by the end of everything that had happened on that movie set that you dumped Jake. Then I got him back and for the past two weeks we've done nothing but prove you wrong. You hate me now as you see us at premieres and awards shows. You watch me with such a deep detest but guess what you little cockroach, I have this twisted smile on my face right now as I think about your misery. I know, it's so wrong, but it feels so right.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

Initially, my intentions were never to steal him from you, because I was actually kind of happy about the "just being friends" thing. No more Jake, no more tears, no more intense anger, no more complaining from Oliver. It all seemed to work out until I saw you two together, it killed me and now I've done my bidding and you lost! I've got Jake. I know, I sound like a kindergartener bragging about getting the last basketball in gym class, but I got what you wanted, and know he's right where I want him.

_Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Guess what, Michaela? Yesterday, he asked me to our junior prom. Yeah, I know, you don't get one because you think you're better than everyone else and can't go to a "real school", but Jake's taking me to mine. There are tons of other girls that would kill to go with Jake, but he picked me. My daddy and Jake told me to apologize to you after all I've done as myself and something "other" than myself and I simply refuse because it's just karma coming back to get you, because if you haven't figured out, I'm Hannah Montana and when you mess with Hannah, you mess with me, and when you mess with Jake, you mess with me, so either way you go, you got screwed.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

I see you right now, staring at me and Jake from across the red carpet. You are so disgusted by me. It truly makes me laugh, not just because I won, but because you got what you deserved. That's what you get, girl. Karma's a pain.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

Now just as me and Jake show off for the cameras, Michaela. Do you see me right now, I'm kissing him. We're not showing off for publicity, we're showing off because we're in love, and there's nothing you can do about it. Jichaela, oh please try Jiley for a change, honey.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would_

You may think that I despise you, but your wrong. I owe all my happiness to you, because without you, Michaela, I wouldn't have Jake. So thank you, but that will never stop my love of showing him off.

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._


End file.
